


Oh fuck (That's a bad word)

by Gizmo



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen, Toddlers, spell gone wrong, wtf I was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: I saw this post on Tumblr about a spell gone wrong and Penny end up having to take care of Eliot, Alice, Q and Margo as they are toddlers. Here what I cooked up over the Toddler!Au





	Oh fuck (That's a bad word)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea of the credit to Penny-Royal and Aintthatwhywegotlivers on tumblr.  
> http://grantaireandeponine.tumblr.com/post/161134196635/aintthatwhywegotlivers-penny-royal

No one knows how it happen. Some suspect first year wanting to look younger and the spell went wrong. Some say it was prank from the elemental. All they knew, is one morning, the Physical kid cottage was full of toddlers. But not any little kids. All the student where now shrunken back to their youth, being no more than three years old.

And of course, Penny wasn’t on the school ground when it happen so, as he open the door to the cottage, he had to deal with the shit show that it provoked.

‘’I leave for one night guys. What the fuck’’ he said as he look at a blonde girl -clearly Alice- trying to escape a hug mini Margo was forcing into her. He closed the door and ran to the teacher lounge when Alice started to cry.

Of course Dean Fogg and all the medical student were looking into a counter curse, but it took longer that expected and soon, many people ended up babysitting. And of fucking course, Penny ended up looking after Eliot, Margo, Quentin and Alice for the rest of the day.

Look it is not that he hated kids but he wasn’t really ready to handle his friend being needy little shit. Well, needy little shit with no excuse because now they were fucking children.

‘’ Tell her to be my friend’’ Whine Margo pointing at Alice who was playing with the books on the floor. Penny found those with the most illustration -hand gesture- so at least Alice could stop asking why every three second

‘’ She is your friend’’ Penny said, putting her on his lap ‘’She just doesn’t like when you tell her what to do and hug her without asking’’

‘’But hug is to show you love someone ‘’ She said.

Her doe eye filled with tears and Penny understood why Eliot called her bambi. Got she was kind of adorable with that little pout. He sighed. How can someone so adorable could turn into a massive bitch like she was. What happen to her so she had to put walls.

‘’ Just play nice and ask and I am sure Alice will want to play. ‘’ He said, patting her awkwardly on the back.

Margo smile widened and jump to his neck, hugging him as hard as her little body could.‘’I love YOU’’ She said ‘’When you are not a meany you are so nice and soft. ‘’ 

He laugh and hugged her back, putting her on the floor before the toddler could blabber other nonsense. He’ll totally keep that to tease her when she will be back to herself.

Suddenly a large crash happen and Penny whipped his head around to see Eliot running away while Quentin was on the floor, the chair he was on overturn next to him.

‘’Jesus fuck ‘’ Mutter Penny as Q started to cry like he’d broken an arm

‘’ That’s a bad word’’ Pointed out Alice.

Penny put the chair back to place and bend down to look at Quentin who was holding his knee and acting like he was dying.

‘’Hey buddy it’s gonna be fine. ‘’

He tried to sooth the pain away but clearly couldn’t and it is with a deep sight that he took the little boy in his arm and kissed his outchie. After, Q was still sniffling and would only calm down if he was carried around. 

‘’Where is Eliot’’ Realized the grown man, noticing that he haven’t seen the kid for a while now. ‘’ Shit!’’’

‘’ Bad word!’’ Said Alice again, turning a page and placing her little finger like it was in the page. The movement was too complicated for her motor skills but she frown deeply, concentrating, he tongue sticking out a little.

‘’Q, I will make you play with Margo. She will protect you’’ He said trying to untangle himself from the little boy.

‘’ Kay’’ he said, a bit sad and went to sit next to Margo.

‘’Yes, protecting Qwentwin. ‘’ Said Margo, flexing her arm. She started to do some karate move in the air that made both of them laugh.

Letting them play together, Penny started to look for Eliot, who was nowhere to be found. Of course. He’ll need a fucking beer after today. Or maybe a dozen.

After looking in the living room and the kitchen, he decided to look into Eliot’s room. Nothing. But the door was open in Margo’s room -thing that never happen, Margo love her privacy- so the next step was to look there.

…. And of fucking course Eliot was in her closet, putting on red high heels, a hat and a dress over his outfit. Fucking Eliot playing dress up. Why wasn’t he surprise. He put out his phone and snapped a picture, trying not to laugh as Eliot tried to walk.

‘’Alright Eliot, it’s time to go back with the other. ‘’

‘’But I am happy here. ‘’

‘’How about you dress up everyone in the living room’’

‘’ OH YES’’

Eliot jumped out of the shoes and started to run toward the living room, falling every time his foot was getting tangle with the dress he was wearing. And as a revenge for all the time she was a bitch, Penny grabbed all of Margo’s clothes so Eliot could play in silence. He’ll blame the toddler for the mess they make in her room.

When he arrived, Quentin was hiding under the couch trembling, Eliot was bouncing on it while signing and Margo had took Alice book and they were chasing each other yelling

‘’ Oh for fuck sakes’’

‘’ Bad word’’

This is going to be a long day


End file.
